nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medina Sod
The names xp clever. Echocho 11:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Again stolen from a movie? Pierlot McCrooke 12:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is all part of religious references. Medina being a very important place for muslims and 'Sod' is easily made into Soddom (the one JHWH smith, smite, smote, smita or wathever). Also note the Jesus guy in the list of winners. 13:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it's a reference to The Big Lebowski, a (very cool) movie. Names like Walter, Donny and Jezus, and a bunch of other stuff are references to that as well, hence my and Pierlot's comments. Echocho 13:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, just like the White Russian. Some of the other winners come straight from Pulp Fiction. I believe there is a counter-religious bias present in The Big Lebowski. In fact, it is a tendency contrary to all ways to construct meaning whatsoever. The Dude is like a postmodern hero, opposed to ideology, religion and even nihilism itself. 13:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Entering contest I would really like to enter the contest. How many people need to be on a team? 13:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, in all my excitement I failed to interpret 'duo'. 13:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yippie, we have first contesters, who is you accommny, acomnat,..., your friend? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 13:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I will look out for a partner, but if I can't find any may he/she be fictional? Also, are mixed teams allowed and do we need a name for our team? 13:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::It has off course to be a Lovian, and a name isn't really necessary... Jon THE DUDE Johnson 13:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::No name? That's a pity, I was looking forward to inventing a really good one. And I don't mean anything like 'the winners' or 'bowling friends'. 13:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe you can add a name, but on the list of winners, only the names of the winners appear and not a team name Jon THE DUDE Johnson 13:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I see, but it will still be cool. Perhaps I am a delegate of the team of an official club? Nihilists Bowling for Vietnam, what do you think? Our slogan could be 'live up to the rules'. 14:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you want to start a second club? wouldn't that be to much of the good Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Club like in organization. We would play at your joint of course. (I dislike competition) 14:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really don't get your point, sorry Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have a bowling joint (clubhouse, bowling ally, bowling lane, ...) the NBFV would be a bowling club. Compare it to you exploiting a tennis field and me having a group of players to tennis on it. 14:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Did you read the article, this is a club and a hall, i had to write the pieces about the club, but it has the same name Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And who is the only club in Lovia going to play against? I mean, with seventeen allies you can fit a few teams inside can't you? 14:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::A club like we have dozens of players who pay a little sum of money, and then they can use the hall, they get some accesoires and stuff, you see Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Listen up man, I would like to exercise my right of free assembly. We will pay for the use of your infrastructure and you can say you have the best team. I don't care for big titles, we're bowling for Vietnam. 14:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::listen mate, this isn't fucking 'nam, their are rules here, if you started nagging, then you're entering a world of pain! Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::We respect the rules. So can we bowl down your ally or do I need to find myself another place to play? 14:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::You cant mark it an 8. welcome! Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't care, we're nihilists. 14:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::found ya mate already? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, but don't worry. I'll force Dimi if I can't find any volunteers. 14:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hey Yuri, you and me can play for the Vietnam Nihilists. Harold Freeman 15:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry Yuri - I'm with Sjonniekid. We're gonna beat your ASSES . Naranja! 18:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind that you left us, Dimi. Your only mistake was joining and thus create an opportunity for me to criticize your change. 11:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I hadn't seen Sjonnie's club yet, and yours looked like a lot of fun too. 12:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::We still need the payment of your membership. You wouldn't want to let those poor orphans down, would you? 12:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Grmbl grmbl. Alright, alright 12:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yuri, where dimi's golden handcuff? thats the way it goes on the top Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::He left and thus we're not obliged to pay anything. 12:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You wouldn't make a very good boss, in hard economic times it seems almost obligated to give him one (not figuratively :p) Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's not like we fired him so he wont get a penny. Maybe it is me who has a case suing him for breaching the contract? 12:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Don't you guys have exams to be studying for? ;) 12:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Little pause, grammatic France is boring Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm working real hard on putting communication theories in practice. Now Dimi, how would you describe the effect of the used medium on this message? 12:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Personellement je prefere parler francais, et je vaist quiter maintenant, parce que j'ai encore un montre :p Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't agree The club has always been figuratively fighting with the Nihilists Bowling for Vietnam to become the largest. Now there is a sentence I can't agree with. I told you I don't mind you having the biggest, best, etc. bowling club; we just want to be a fun club that is different from all others. 11:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :hence the figuratively, we are al a bunch o funny bowlers! Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We are not fighting to become the largest. Lot literally, not figuratively. The NBFV isn't supposed to be big, leave alone the biggest. 12:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It's more like a class struggle then, what about that? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::HRH's move to the Medina Sod BC certainly was a display of plain elitism, but I wouldn't dare to see you as oppressors. 13:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Should I join one of these two rivals? Marcus Villanova WLP 20:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::No you mustn't but you need to find a mate to join the competition, maybe a waldener, that'd be great Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha Andy and Marcus go bowling! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Super man! Good Luck, and that the bests may win :D Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i'm in! marcus, you and i must defend Walden's good name in the world of bowling!! 17:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Again: where does the image of rivalry come from? I suppose, technically, I'm the "competition," but... I mean, hey, I don't flatter myself that I'm even in the same league as you... 07:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you want me to say: you're not even in the same ballpark Jon THE DUDE Johnson 10:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Correction: fucking ballpark. I love baseball terminology. Especially when quoting PFiction. 12:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::PF is great! Jon THE DUDE Johnson 13:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::You bet 16:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Too bad we only have three teams so far. Maybe we should let the fictional teams enter too? Harold Freeman 12:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::maybe we could ask martha? she rocks, u know. 13:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The question is: does she bowl? 16:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not competitive, it's for fun, maybe i'll ask some cpl'ers too Jon THE DUDE Johnson 19:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do we really have to bring politics into bowling . btw, anyone want to form a team with me? Semyon E. Breyev 18:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Dutch/Belgians/Dimi - Dutch/Belgian people like baseball? Marcus Villanova WLP 20:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not many people in Belgium. I've played basketball though, for a couple of years, with the local club. But my techniques were poor. I'm just not a sports person 20:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Niether I but I like things i'm not good at I'm a pretty fair Batter (Last season batted .425 ) and pitcher! Basketball is a sport I suck at but like watching. Oh and you should delete this page West Prophets it was created by some new user that doesn't know the rules...but just delete it. Marcus Villanova WLP 20:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I have never played baseball for real (what we did at school was a fucked up European version). But I very much enjoy watching it! Last summer, I went to see the 4th of July game between the Rockies and the Arizona Diamondbacks! Unfortunately, Arizona won. 20:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Just beacuse all of the people in Arizonia are rasict MotherFuckers doesn't mean the team is ! Ha Rockies i'm a Mets fan... I think in my next WLP vid i'll were a Met shirt! I think baseball and basketball are the only cool american sports, American Football is shit! Wasn't there a American Football league in Europe, I remember the Amsterdam Admerals and the Berlin Thunder! I think was most pumped eariler this year when i went to Citi Field (Mets Stadium- I know Citi bank can rent out there name on a stadium but not lend people money!) it was so fun! Also I do remeber watching Little League baseball between the Netherlands and Germany. Germany won 12-3! Yay Deutschland is da Shit! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC)